we’re howling forever
by helium lost
Summary: DOGS Stray dogs howling in the dark... A collection of 1sentence claims for Miwa Shirow's lovely manga DOGS. 4.08 – Heine x Badou


**we're howling forever**  
. helium lost .

**Author's Notes:** So I've decided that this fic will just be a collection of my 1sentence claims for DOGS X333 Because the fandom needs more fic and more love.

And my sentences are far too long. DD: Anyway, each sentence is meant to be read separately, but they might occasionally relate to other sentences (#8 and #47, for example).

**Challenge:** 1sentence; theme set εpsilon

* * *

_o1._  
**dog-eat-dog world**  
(Heine/Badou)

* * *

**#01 – Motion**  
Their bodies move as one as they fight seamlessly, back-to-back, fending off with cool smirks and rapid-fire gunshots the shadows that hover and linger around them. 

**#02 – Cool**  
"I think I might love you," Badou says, tears in his eyes, as he clutches the pack of cigarettes to his chest, and Heine's only reply is to raise an eyebrow and say, "Cool."

**#03 – Young**  
It's not like they're too young for this, and it's not like Nil hasn't seen it before, but she still can't help but blush as she stands wide-eyed and unnoticed in the doorway with her delicate fingers over her mouth.

**#04 – Last**  
"Let's promise that, if one of us goes down, the other will get every last one of those motherfuckers, even if our head's about to be blown off," Badou says, sticking out his pinky finger, and Heine grins crookedly as he winds his pinky around Badou's and replies, "Got it."

**#05 – Wrong**  
His fingertips fall away trembling from her white flesh, and he curses himself for not being able to touch her… and that night, Badou has to pay the price.

**#06 – Gentle**  
_His_ wound fuses over gently, almost like a flower curling itself back into a bud, as he holds a glimmering handful of red hair back from Badou's sweating face, reassuring him—helpless to stem the river of blood pouring from _his_ wound.

**#07 – One**  
The only thought that runs through Heine's head as he tries to shake off the raving, red-haired monster is _"One, I just have to find _one_, and I'll be able to make it out alive_"… but before he can even begin to search, he's already been pulled back, and the only thing left in his field of vision is that wicked, wicked grin.

**#08 – Thousand**  
"This is, what, the thousandth time I've saved you?" Heine says, standing before Badou, and Badou grins and says, "No—the nine-hundred ninety-ninth time."

**#09 – King**  
Heine himself didn't even remember his own birthday, but, for some reason, Badou did—and as Heine sits with the stupid paper crown on his head, holding a cheap glass cup with some fizzing alcohol in it, he can't help but feel as if he were a king.

**#10 – Learn**  
"Learn from the _master_," Badou says as he slaps down a royal flush, and Heine rolls his eyes as he is forced to take off his shirt.

**#11 – Blur**  
Heine's vision blurs as he nods off to sleep, still wondering why Badou's ruby-red hair is cascading like a silken waterfall over his own naked shoulder.

**#12 – Wait**  
"Wait!" Badou calls out, and Heine turns back to see Badou behind him, holding out a slim case to him; with a crooked smile, Badou says, "Take an extra magazine—you'll need 'em."

**#13 – Change**  
"He can't change; it's in his blood," they all say, but Badou ignores them all.

**#14 – Command**  
Badou sighs sulkily hands the day's earnings over to Heine, whose hand is already outstretched, and says, "Your wish is my command."

**#15 – Hold**  
"Hold on," Badou says, flabbergasted, "there's no way in _hell _I'm taking on a mission that requires me to dress up and play his _girlfriend_—where's Nil?"

**#16 – Need**  
They both know it but will never, _ever_ admit it—"_I need you._"

**#17 – Vision**  
At night Heine tosses and turns in his sleep, and the only thing Badou does and can do is stroke his face with a trembling hand, whispering gentle nonsense as Heine thrashes and calls out—always the same name: _Lilly, Lilly, Lilly_.

**#18 – Attention**  
"Your attention please," Heine says, tossing the pack of cigarettes into Badou's lap, and the only thanks he gets are an unnatural-sounding squeal of joy and the smell of smoke clogging up the room.

**#19 – Soul**  
The specks of blood spatter across his face, and he can't help but think that this silver-haired boy has no soul in that empty heart of his.

**#20 – Picture**  
"Picture of perfection, aren't you?" Heine says, grinning, as Badou stumbles out from the midst of the battlefield with scorn on his face, his shirt torn, his pants ripped, his hair mussed; Badou retorts with a simple but spiteful, "Shut the fuck up."

**#21 – Fool**  
Only fools fall in love, or so they say, and although Heine knows for _sure_ that Badou is a fool, he's never realized until now that he's one, too.

**#22 – Mad**  
"Are you mad?" Badou says, holding up the shards of Heine's favorite sunglasses, and the truly sorry look on Badou's face makes the words catch in his throat; a small smile touches his face as he shakes his head no.

**#23 – Child**  
Badou dips the bubble wand into the soapy solution one more time, and as he blows into the little ring again with soft breaths, Heine tries to restrain himself—but finds his fingers grazing against the shimmering bubbles anyway.

**#24 – Now**  
"Now what?" Badou says as they stand before the end of the alley, and Heine glances back at the mass of Mafia men crowding into the alley and blocking the light before saying, "You tell me."

**#25 – Shadow**  
Badou hates it when Heine's 'dog' takes over him—he hates it, detests it when Heine becomes just a shadow of what he once was, and he hates it, abhors it when he knows that he is powerless to do anything to reverse it.

**#26 – Goodbye**  
Every time they say 'goodbye', Badou wishes he could say what is truly on his mind—_"I love you in ways that you would never know nor understand"_—and every time that Heine returns unharmed, he wishes he could say the unspoken words lingering in his mouth—_"I'm happy, truly happy, to see you again."_

**#27 – Hide**  
"Has anyone told you that that camouflage jacket is absolutely hideous?" Heine says, and Badou opens his mouth in protest—but before he can speak, Heine is beside him, and he whispers in his ear, "Let me help you take it off."

**#28 – Fortune**  
Every time they pass by the accursed store, Heine tells him that the odds are over a billion to one, that he'll _never_ win—but Badou buys the ticket anyway (never telling Heine that the _real_ reason why he buys it is not that he wants to win, but that he loves seeing that look of irritation and indignation cross Heine's pretty face).

**#29 – Safe**  
They are alone in the dark room with the moonlight as the only source of light, and as Heine cups Badou's hands in his, Badou knows that he is finally, truly, completely safe.

**#30 – Ghost**  
Badou wants to say that he doesn't believe in ghosts, but, seeing that silver hair shining in the dark against his pale skin, he's not so sure anymore.

**#31 – Book**  
It's almost like a formula from a fairy tale—damsel in distress, stoic hero, wild adventures to who-knows-where for who-knows-what—check, check, and check.

**#32 – Eye**  
He is the first and only one to look unflinchingly at the blackness where his eye used to be… and then joke about it and say, "Yup, looks about right to me—I'm sure an alarm clock would fit in there."

**#33 – Never**  
"Hold on," he says to Naoto, a sheepish grin on his face, "our relationship isn't like that."—but never before has he told a bigger lie.

**#34 – Sing**  
In the chaotic noise of the throbbing city, Badou's husky, nicotine-laced voice is the only music to his ears.

**#35 – Sudden**  
"This is… rather sudden, isn't it?" Badou says under the weight of Heine's body, and Heine's only response is to kiss him harder.

**#36 – Stop**  
"No rest for the wicked," Badou says, grinning a crooked grin as he and Heine both draw out their guns again, and the room explodes with the brilliant sound of gunshots.

**#37 – Time**  
How many times _('countless, countless,' he thinks as he holds himself back for the millionth time) _has he wanted to run his hands through that beautiful silver hair, just to see what it feels like?

**#38 – Wash**  
The water is already running, but before he lathers the soap onto his bloody hands, Heine's tongue flicks out and takes a lick—just the tiniest one—and Badou doesn't know whether to be fascinated or disgusted.

**#39 – Torn**  
Heine has been sorely tempted many, many times to leave this blubbering idiot of a partner of his… yet, for reasons still unknown to him, he never does.

**#40 – History**  
Badou never mentions his lost eye, and Heine never mentions who Lilly is—and they remain unspoken, the only secrets that they ever keep from each other.

**#41 – Power**  
Badou's fingers brush against the ring around Heine's neck, and the whisper of a "_wh—?_" escapes his lips… but before he can finish his question, Heine has already turned away, silent.

**#42 – Bother**  
"I'm not touching you!" Badou says, grinning, his hand a millimeter away from Heine's face, and it takes all of Heine's self-control to keep himself from biting off that oh-so-bothersome scarred hand.

**#43 – God**  
The only words that escape Heine's lips as the two of them stand before the dark, dank, and filthy rooms that houses _(far too many, Badou thinks)_ those Nil-like creatures _(all shivering, coated with grime, tears leaking out the corners of their eyes, Heine notes) _are "_Gott ist tot._"

**#44 – Wall**  
When Heine tells Badou to leave—"_I have to deal with him on my own_"—Badou turns his back on his friend, not knowing whether he'll make it out alive (_Heine always makes it out alive, but this time he's not so sure_)—and he thinks that there's never been a deeper wall between them.

**#45 – Naked**  
Half-asleep, Badou opens the bathroom door and finds himself face-to-face with Heine's naked body under the steaming water running from the shower—and he blinks sleepily a couple times before the realization hits him and he stammers out an apology, but, in response, Heine merely raises an eyebrow and gives him a cool stare.

**#46 – Drive**  
The train window is rolled down, and Badou has his head stuck out of it (rather foolishly, naturally)… and as the wind whips Badou's red hair and makes it writhe against the blue sky, Heine can't help but think that the idiot does have _some_ semblance of beauty to him.

**#47 – Harm**  
As Badou sees the back of his silver-haired ally before him again, he knows that (for the thousandth time; this time it's for sure) he's out of harm's way.

**#48 – Precious**  
There's something precious about the early morning sunlight beaming into the silence of the room, illuminating the room with little squares of gold as the two simply sit beside each other, content merely with each other's presence.

**#49 – Hunger**  
As Badou's eyes start to become unfocused and he gets that tell-tale trembling, Heine knows to get the hell out before his monstrous craving starts to take over him.

**#50 – Believe**  
And he can't and _won't_ believe that this lifeless bundle of clothing and flesh is really the man he once knew, but as the humorless laughter echoes on in the distance, his heart grows heavy as he lowers his eyes and lets the silent tears fall.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I left the last one intentionally ambiguous XDD Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated ♥ ♥ ♥ ! 

**Trivia:**  
• _Gott ist tot_ is Nietzsche's infamous saying "God is dead".

_4/8/2007_


End file.
